1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs and, more particularly, to robotically swinging golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is a difficult game that to master requires practice and skill. There is a high degree of interest in the game from golfers, but non-golfers as well find challenges such as trying to make a “hole-in-one” or attempting to hit the longest drive, off a golf tee, of interest. In order to experience these activities, a person must travel to a golf course, driving range, or golf simulator and use golf equipment to strike the ball.
Further, golf is a sport where the correct equipment is essential to the success and enjoyment of the activity. There are many different makes and models of golf equipment, including golf clubs. Each golf club manufacturer may make the same type of club slightly differently. For example, one manufacturer may produce a golf club with a shaft made from steel, while another equipment manufacturer may use graphite for the shaft. Testing a particular golf club or set of clubs helps to ensure a club is the correct size and weight for an individual player in addition to offering the right design characteristics for the player.
To test a golf club, a player has to travel to a hitting area, whether at a store, at a driving range, or use a golf simulator to play-test the club by striking golf balls. This, however, can be difficult and undesirable in an age of Internet shopping from the comfort of one's own home. Further, in order to play-test a golf club appropriately, a player should test in the same environment for each type of club. For example, if a player is testing woods, he/she should play them off the same lie, using the same type of tee or play surface, in order to get an accurate comparison between the clubs. Testing can involve hitting for distance, accuracy, and/or control.